Teacher's pet
by ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: Post season seven. One-Shot


Faith's bedroom eyes swept restlessly around the gym of the old private school that the Scoobies had bought up. It turned out while Xander had nothing like good sense in women, he had excellent taste in insurance policies and had ponied up the extra money every month to insure everything he could against... well... everything he could. It was a bit of a struggle in the beginning to strong arm the insurance companies into paying up for the big hole in the ground, but the lawyers finally let them in on the fact that when he agreed to pay stupid amounts of money for every possible contingency they lost any chance they had of sympathy from a judge. A school was bought. Potentials that suddenly woke up as Slayers were bused in and trained and sent home. Faith was a teacher. Stick that in your ear everyone who ever said she'd amount to shit. Sighing, she turned and headed to her office/ crash pad.

Faith frowned as she found someone walking beside her. "Red," she greeted tersely.

"You okay? If you aren't okay, that's okay. It's just... are you okay?" Willow was nervous, but managed to cap her babble. She hated that this woman who alternated between alienating and drawing her in was apparently still in pain after being dumped. It was easy when Faith did love them and leave them. Willow would never go for someone incapable of displaying a nesting instinct, but then rough around the edges bad girl had to show she had a big gooshy center too. Willow was swoony for the New Faith and it was hard to see her in pain.

"Fine," she growled.

Willow looked at her. She looked away. "He's an idiot."

The Slayer Emeritus grunted lightly in her confusion. "Pretty sure that's what the friend-zoned wanna be boyfriend is supposed to say Red."

Willow looked uncomfortable. She forced a laugh. "I like to think we're friends now and we can talk about ... friendy things."

Faith shook her head. "Scooby speak. Add a y to the end of any word to make it super funner." She liked the redheaded super-witch, but really didn't like the still raw places in her being poked. She tried to make it sound tease...y (God. She was doing it now) but it came out a little gruff.

It stung. Faith so had a tone there and why was she putting herself out there when Faith was never ever going to look at her that way? "Yeah," she said quietly and started to look for an excuse to lock herself elsewhere. She was finally okay with Kennedy not being around anymore. She didn't need new heartache.

The Slayer looked over sharply. Red didn't do one word answers. A hurt look was on the witch's face and it made Faith's heart squeeze painfully. Faith grabbed Willow's hand and pulled her into the nearest empty classroom as a gaggle of young Slayers chit chattered their way through the hall. She leaned Willow back into the door as it shut and loomed. "What's going on Red?"

Willow was trying to look anywhere but at the woman in front of her. She shrugged.

Faith frowned and captured Willow's chin and drew her eyes up. She bit back a gasp at the flickers that she was catching whenever Willow's escape seeking eyes met hers. So that's the way she was rolling. Part of her wanted what Red was so afraid to out and out offer to assuage her pain but then there was another part that wanted it for other reasons. Course that part was busy screaming for alcohol after Faith got dumped so she tried not to hear that one. Faith leaned in close enough for Red's breath to lightly caress her face. Willow's eyes stopped roaming quite so far. They now traveled lips to eyes and back again.

Willow's heart was going like a little steam engine as Faith leaned in. The Slayer was so close, but still too far. Her meager courage gathered and leapt. Willow's hand quickly slid into Faith's hair and drew her in for the hungry kiss she had been dreaming about of late.

Faith growled as the redhead pulled her into a kiss that was all teeth and lips and tongue and down to the toes hunger. This kind of kiss was every hungry fumble in the dark but so much more. Faith easily shut down her brain for analysis later and let the damp bits of her anatomy take over. Buttons pocked off of things in the dim classroom as she pulled Willow's shirt open. Her Slaying roughened fingers slid a breast free and brushed over a nipple.

Willow gasped at the rough/gentle touch. Wrapping her legs around Faith's waist, she pressed her center against the other woman grinding against her as her fingers tightened in Faith's hair. This was happening. Her nails slid over cloth and skin in her need for the Slayer.

Faith's hands slid under Red's ass as she carried her to a teacher's desk. Thank God this was one of those hoity toity schools where the teachers were given CEO sized desks. She slid them onto the surface before pulling lips away to capture that nipple. She scraped her teeth on it before sucking it hard into her mouth. Her tongue was gentle swirling over it soothing away rough treatment.

Willow gasped and arched to press herself against the long lean hungry woman sliding against her. The fingers that drew Faith to a kiss now urged Faith to do what she would to the breast she was attacking. She was wet. Her center was taking delicious and frustrating contact. A bit of skirt, underwear, and Faith's jeans were between her and the skin to skin touch she craved. Her fingers dropped to claw open those jeans.

Faith raised herself up enough to let Red pull the jeans over her hips. She was turned up by the sudden acts of aggressive need from this usually wussy seeming woman. "Fuck Red," she moaned as she pulled the other woman's skirt up. Her fingers met wet cloth stretched over Red's warm wet center. She pushed the barrier away hissing as she felt her fingers slide deep into the furthest reaches of the other woman. A cry was ripped from her as Willow's deft fingers slid into her jeans and over her clit to press in.

There was a sense of power as she watched Faith nearly buckle from her touch. Her body was singing as the Slayer slowly slid in and out of her. Willow met her stroke for stroke, her eyes seeking out and then locking on the other woman's.

Faith couldn't look away if she tried. Though no spells were used a kind of magic was keeping them bound. Their breath grew ragged. She was on the knife's edge of cumming already at the power this little witch wielded over her, but she clung on for dear life. She wanted to know she gave just as good as she got.

Willows's eyes nearly glowed as she felt everything slip away, but the trembling woman above her and on her and in her. She cried out and came and felt Faith follow close behind before collapsing. Willow clung to the woman now laying on her.

It never felt like this. When their eyes met and oh God. Faith struggled to catch her breath. The woman beneath her was kissing her neck and flutters still danced on the fingertips within Willow. She gathered her strength and raised herself to look down at the other woman. The vagueness that characterized the eyes of her other stands was not there. There was a strength and a knowing and Faith knew that whatever happened next, there was something here that would stand against everything Nature or hell even another Sunnydale could throw at it. She was awed. Her lips found Willow's. There was no raw hunger or base need. This was gentle. It was a thanks and hope and her inquiry.

Willow's fingers stroked Faith's skin as she sighed into the loveliest of gentle kisses from this woman who showed only barbs to the world. She tenderly massaged the Slayer's skin as they lay together. She didn't know what this was, but it was nevertheless something she knew she needed.

Faith smiled as Willow's lips followed her jaw. Her eyes closed. Who knew a shy teacher's pet would be the one to school her here at Slayer's Academy. She looked forward to becoming Willow's teacher's pet.


End file.
